Opposite Wishes
by sportsstar117
Summary: Wishes that come true are once in a lifetime. When two very different girls tell a certain Nikki Sanchez their wishes, their lives will never be the same. Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. Mentions of Contestshipping, KennyxZoey and Chessshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Wishes that come true are once in a lifetime. When two very different girls tell a certain Nikki Sanchez their wishes, their lives will never be the same. Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. Mentions of Contestshipping, Kenny x Zoey

**XOXOXO**

FRIDAY

With Misty

"Bye guys! I'm going to school!"

"Wait! what about your breakfast?" asked Daisy.

"Your cooking sucks! I'll just get some at school."

"HURTFUL!"

"Later!"

With Dawn

"See you later, Mom!" called out Dawn. "I'm going to school!"

"Okay, have fun!"

XOXO

"Morning guys," said Ms. Ramos.

"Morning, Ms. Ramos." Ms. Ramos is the most favorite teacher at Unova High. She makes everyday fun and is easy to talk to. People would much rather talk to her than the school counselor. She would tell the principal that they were going to the museum when they're really going to the beach. I mean, who wouldn't like a teacher like that.

"Okay, before Drew can resume making out with May, we have a new student."

"Huh?" asked Drew who has May sitting on his lap. The class erupted with laughter.

"Okay, guys, calm down. This is Nikki Sanchez. Nikki, why don't you socialize with your new classmates?" Nikki walked to the corner seat by Misty and Paul.

"Hi, I'm Nikki."

"Hey. I'm Misty, and the antisocial idiot with odd purple hair is my best friend, Paul," said Misty gesturing to Paul who was deep in thought. Misty threw her shoe at the purple boy.

"Ow! Dude! What the hell was that for?" asked Paul.

"This is Nikki. She's new to our school."

"You know you could have just called my name or tap on my shoulder."

"Every time I do, you push my face to the wall."

"You guys sound like fun!" said Nikki.

The bell rings in a painful way. "GOD! I hate that bell!" muttered Misty.

"I'll see you guys later!" said Nikki, running out of the classroom.

"Have fun in Chemistry," said Paul.

"False hope," said Misty.

"Why?"

"That bitch, Dawn, is there," said Misty.

"Oh yeah. Well, good luck."

XOXO

"ASH! GUESS WHAT!" shouted Dawn, excitedly.

"What's up, Dawn?" asked Ash.

"There's a new girl and she's super cute!" squealed Dawn.

"So?"

"So… Ask her out!"

"Dawn, no. I'm not going to ask her out. I don't even know her."

"You're no fun, Ash, or should I say Ass."

"Shut up Dawn."

Misty enters the classroom, dreading the fact that Dawn is here today.

"MISTY!" shouted Dawn. She ran up to her desk like it was a life or death situation. "Do you think Ash should ask out the new girl?"

"I don't give a damn," scowled Misty. "Haven't you realized that I hate you since the second grade?"

"Hate's such a strong word, Misty."

"Not as strong as my fist."

"How strong is your fist?"

"You're about to find out," said Misty, rising from her seat and clenching her fist.

"Hey, Misty!"

"Nikki?" asked Misty. "This is your next class?"

"Yeah, I got Mr. Aller and Mrs. Aller mixed up."

"Hi, I'm Dawn, head cheerleader and student body president."

"Oh and a whore," said Misty. Dawn just laughs.

"Misty you're so funny! Isn't she hilarious, Nikki?"

"Misty calm down," said Ash.

"What? I'm only telling the truth."

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch, Nikki?" asked Dawn.

"Sure," said Nikki.

"DUDE!" shouted Misty.

XOXO

(Lunch)

With Dawn

"Guys, this is Nikki," said Dawn. "Nikki, I'm gonna introduce you to everyone."

"You know Ash from Chemistry, right?" Ash waves at Nikki and starts eating his food.

"Hey, Ash," said Nikki.

"The couple there is Drew and May," said Dawn, pointing at the brunette and green head. "They've been dating since the 6th grade!"

"Wow!" said Nikki.

"The brunette with the ponytail is White." White waved and winked at Nikki. "And the guy next to her is Black." Black smiled at Nikki then continued eating.

"That's Kenny and Zoey. They just don't know when to admit that they like each other."

"WE DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER DAWN!" yelled Kenny and Zoey.

"Hey, I'm having a sleepover tonight, do you wanna come, Nikki?" asked White.

"Yeah, sure!" said Nikki.

With Misty

"I can't believe Nikki's hanging out with Dawn."

"Why do you hate Dawn anyway?"

"Hello? She steals all of my friends before I get the chance to hang out with them."

"Remember when May first came to our elementary school?"

"Yeah," said Paul. "She instantly became friends with Dawn."

"But she was talking to me first. Everyone at that table was talking to me first before that bitch."

"Misty, we've been best friends since kindergarten. Don't you think that's enough?"

"I guess, but it happens every time! UGH! I hope she goes to hell."

"Relax, Misty. You're over thinking this."

"Thanks Paul."

"You're like my ginger sister."

"Shut up!"

XOXO

(At White's House)

"So Dawn, you seem very popular at school," said Nikki.

"I guess," said Dawn. "but sometimes, I just wish that people would pay attention to someone else, you know?"

"I see," said Nikki.

"MOVIE TIME!" shouted White. "Which one do you wanna watch? Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 or Twi-light" White pushed Twilight towards them in her "persuading" way.

"Harry Potter," said May. "Twilight's so overrated."

"I know right?" said Zoey.

"Yeah plus I'm a total Harry and Ginny fan," said Nikki.

"Me too!" said Dawn.

"Aw come on! Give werewolves and vampires a chance!" whined White. The girls stared at her. "Oh fine!"

(3:00 AM)

Misty climbed in the window of White's house, waking Nikki up. Nikki went to investigate.

"Misty? What are you doing?" asked Nikki.

"Revenge," said Misty.

"On White?"

"No, on Dawn."

"Why?"

"She's stolen all my chances to be friends with people."

"Tell me what happened."

"It started off with Black and White. In the second grade, they came up to me to be friends, not her. Then, it was Drew. Third grade, we planned to meet up at the swings, but then I saw him with Dawn. Fourth grade, I met Kenny. We started playing our DS's together. Then, 'lil-miss-perfect' here gave him a game that hasn't even hit the market yet. Fifth grade, I met Zoey. All I know is that she's a great dancer, but Dawn had to pay for her dance lessons. Sixth grade, I told May to ask out Drew. I'm the reason they're dating, not her. Seventh grade. That was the year that I realized all this. Ash was my friend for his first few months here. On his birthday, she gave him a flat screen tv. I didn't have the guts to give him my gift."

"What was your gift?"

"A hat."

"That's not bad."

"Yeah, but compared to a flat-screen? It's worthless. I just wish I can hang out with them more."

"Go home."

"What?"

"Go home and rest. You need to sleep Misty," said Nikki, hugging her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be your friend no matter what!"

"Thanks."

XOXO

SATURDAY

Misty walks to Paul's house.

"Hey Misty!" said Paul.

"Don't act all happy. It doesn't suit you."

"So what's up?"

"Nikki wants to meet me at the mall."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I feel like it."

"You're weird."

"Thank you." They both started laughing. Well, Misty was laughing. Paul was just smirking.

With Dawn

"I'll see you at the mall, Nikki!" yelled Dawn, running home.

"You as Misty," said Nikki.

XOXO

(At the mall)

Misty POV

I'm here early. I might as well go to the restroom and turn around my shirt. Hey! I didn't get any sleep!

Dawn POV

Nikki's not here yet. Oh well. Might as well fix my make up in the restroom.

No POV

Dawn was fixing her mascara and accidentally knocks down her make up bag.

"Gosh," muttered Dawn. She bent down to pick up her bag.

There was a sudden glow coming from the restroom. When Dawn came up, she saw that she had no make up on, wearing all black, and had red hair. She was Misty. Dawn screamed as loud as she could.

Misty ran out of the stall and screamed with her when she saw that she was in the body of her worst enemy, not to mention she was wearing a skirt.

Both girls ran out of the bathroom to see Nikki looking all nonchalant.

"Hi!" greeted Nikki.

"Can't you tell we're freaking out?" asked Dawn (in Misty's body).

"Yeah, I know exactly what's going on."

"So you know that I'm in Misty's ugly body?"

"And that I'm in this fugly, slutty body?" asked Misty (in Dawn's body).

"Yup!" said Nikki. "You can live each other's lives!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Misty.

"Dawn wanted a break from all the attention, and you want some of the attention."

"So?"

"So. . . You two will both figure out why you act the way you act towards each other. I'll see you later." Nikki then ran off.

"I hate you," both girls said simultaneously.

**XOXOXO**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WANNA KNOW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh and read my other stories too!**

**Jen~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**I'm actually really tired right now. It's really weird.**

''**= thoughts**

""**= speak**

**_Italics= _written on paper**

**ANYWAY!**

**ChApTeR tWo**

**XOXOXO**

SUNDAY

"It's simple, Dawn," said Misty. "I hang out with Ash and you hang out with Paul. Don't make me punch my own face."

"Okay," said Dawn. "Here's my schedule for this weekend."

"You have a schedule?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of stuff to do, unlike you."

"Whatever."

"Here's my address."

"Here's mine."

The girls exchange information and argue.

"Got it?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Dawn.

"Good," said Misty. "See you at school."

XOXOXO

MONDAY

(At School)

With Dawn

"Hey Paul," said Dawn, trying to be like Misty.

"Hey—Whoa. That outfit's pretty bright for you."

"Well, I wanted to try something new. Plus Nikki bought it for me at the mall."

With Misty

"Hey guys," said Misty, trying to be like Dawn.

"Hey, little miss emo," said Ash.

"Shut up. Nikki bought this for me at the mall."

"Oooooh, the outfit comes with an attitude," said Black. "Dawn told Ash to shut up."

"Seriously guys, this weekend wasn't so good," said Misty.

"Give her some space," said Ash.

"What happened?" asked White.

"Clearly, you guys have no idea what 'Give her some space' means," said Ash.

"It's okay," said Misty. "Can I talk to White alone?"

"Sure thing!" said Zoey, dragging Black and Ash away by the ear.

"WHY DRAG US BY THE EAR?" shouted Black. He then, turned to Ash. "AND HOW ARE YOU STILL SO CALM?"

"Dawn drags me by the ear all the time, so whatever."

"See you later guys," said Kenny, waving at Misty and White.

As they left, with Black's outrage, Misty tried explaining what was going on.

"So, what's up, Dawn?" asked White.

"That's the thing," said Misty. "I'm not Dawn."

"Well, you sure look like Dawn," said White, sarcastically.

"I'm serious," said Misty. "It's me, Misty! I somehow got into Dawn's body."

"How is that possible?" asked White.

"I was meeting up with Nikki at the mall, and apparently so was Dawn. We were both in the bathroom and then, a sudden glow appeared. Then, POOF. I'm in Dawn's body and she's in mine."

"So Dawn is with Paul right now?"

"Yup."

With Dawn

"So what's up?" asked Paul.

"My sisters are so annoying," said Dawn, but in her head she was thinking, 'I love acting!'

"Well, I'd rather have your sisters than my brother," said Paul. "Yesterday, he made me volunteer at a day care center."

"So?"

"I had to dress up like a bear…with little kids…and their puke…and pee." Dawn started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Want to come over later?"

"Sure," said Dawn. 'MISTY DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES!'

"All right, see you later." He smiled. 'Wow, his smile is really nice,' thought Dawn.

XOXO

(Chemistry- 2nd period)

"Dawn!" called Dawn.

"Hey Misty," said Misty.

"You didn't tell me where Paul lives," whispered Dawn.

"Oh," said Misty, writing. "Here."

"What about directions?" asked Dawn.

"There's something called Google, dipshit," said Misty.

"Whatever," said Dawn.

"Alright class," said Mr. Aller. "You all remember that today's the big test, right?"

'Revenge,' thought Misty.

"Lyra, Iris, can you two pass these out?" asked Mr. Aller.

Dawn sees Misty's evil looking smirk. 'So it's gonna be like that, huh?' thought Dawn.

"Now, no talking, spacing out, or drooling. Got it?" Mr. Aller looked around the room. "Okay, get started."

Misty makes sure that Mr. Aller is eating his donut and reading the newspaper.

_Dawn Berlitz_

_Chemistry-2_

_Chemistry Test 1_

_1. I'M RETARDED_

_2. I'M RETARDED_

_3. I'M RETARDED_

_4. I'M RETARDED_

_5. I'M STUPID_

_6. I'M RETARDED_

_7. I'M VERY RETARDED_

_8. I'M SUPER RETARDED_

_9. I STILL SLEEP WITH MY MOM_

_10. MY IQ IS 10_

_Misty Kasumi_

_Chemistry-2_

_Chemistry Test 1_

_I'M SOO STUPID_

_COOWS GO MEOW_

_I'M RETARDED_

_I LOVE THE COLOR PINK_

_HOW MANY QUESTIONS ARE ON THIS THING?_

_I HATE MYSELF_

_PSYDUCK IS MY FAVORITE POKEMON_

_I LOVE PAUL SHINJI_

_MY BEST FRIEND IS MY PILLOW_

Ash POV

Something's not right. I saw Dawn writing "I'm retarded" all over her test. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. That being said, both Misty and Dawn are both acting weird. Misty is wearing pink, and Dawn is wearing a boat load of black. Yeah, I'm hallucinating. They're both in drama club. Maybe they have to switch personalities and clothes or something.

XOXO

(Lunch)

With Dawn

"How did you think you did on that test?" asked Paul.

"I just know I failed it," I told him, acting worried.

"You say that all the time," said Paul.

"This time, I mean it."

"You say that a lot too," said Paul

With Misty

Ash pulled me towards the fine arts halls. He looked worried.

"We need to be at the lunch hall," I told him. "Plus, I'm starving."

"I need to talk to you," said Ash. "And since when did you quit your diet?"

'Dawn's on a diet?' I thought with a devious plan. "Well, I'm just going to take a break for a while. I'm already down to ninety-six pounds."

"Okay," said Ash. "Anyways, I saw your test, Dawn. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I told him.

"You sure?" asked Ash. "You wrote 'I'm retarded' all over your test."

"Yes I'm sure," I reassured him. "It's just been a crazy weekend that's all."

"What happened?" asked Ash. His eyes were sparkling, but filled with worry. I hesitated for a moment, but remained calm.

"I'm fine," I told him. "Let's go eat."

With Dawn

(After School: At Paul's House)

For a guy with no money, Paul has a nice house. I rang his doorbell, and a tall man with hair similar to Paul's only up.

"MISTY!" yelled the guy.

"Hey… uhh…" I looked at my hand. "REGGIE!"

"Hey I know we haven't seen each other in six months, but come on," said Reggie. "I'm kidding, kiddo." He gave me a bear hug and called Paul downstairs.

"Let go of her, retard," said Paul. Reggie just laughed.

"You're just jealous." Paul's cheeks suddenly turned a light pink.

"I am not!"

"Oh, you're becoming a bad liar, Paul."

"Let's go Misty," said Paul, grabbing my hand and went out the door. We walked for a while without talking.

"Are you okay, Paul?" I asked. "Your grip is pretty tight, and you haven't said anything since we left." Letting go of my hand, he gave out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry… Reggie's been getting on my nerves lately, that's all."

"Seems like it's more than just that…" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, can you just drop it?" I was going to say something but decided to drop it. Paul's actually sensitive. I didn't know people like him had feelings… but considering the fact that I actually enjoy his company…. I don't think I know anything anymore.

With Misty

(At Dawn's house)

"I'm home!" I feel so weird saying that here.

"Welcome home, Dawn," said Dawn's mother. "Ash is here."

"What?" Ash appeared behind my- uh I mean Dawn's mother, who went to the kitchen.

"I really need to talk to you, Dawn."

"Why?"

"Come on," he grabbed my hand, well Dawn's hand, and pulled me- ugh I mean her out the door. I'M STILL NOT USED TO THIS, DAMMIT! Don't judge me…

**XOXO**

**OMG! How long has it been? 4 months! I'm sorry , but I've been busy with my other story (SPMS) and F****** HIGH SCHOOL (assignments AND drama fml)**

**I'll try to get more in :D **

**Thank you for being patient with me!**

**~Jenny~**


End file.
